


SasuSaku: 7 Minutes in Heaven

by SyaoSasuSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyaoSasuSaku/pseuds/SyaoSasuSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a game is a lot dangerous than it seems, especially when it involves locking up a certain Uchiha with his pink haired teammate in a bedroom for more than 7 minutes</p>
<p>RATED M </p>
<p>This contains some sexual scenes so don't read if you don't like</p>
            </blockquote>





	SasuSaku: 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of one of my old fanfics in 2013 and is more so written as a script.  
> I was just getting into writing then so forgive me for the terrible details in this

Sakura: This is stupid

Sakura mumbled as the game went on

Ino: No, it’s fun

Sakura: That’s easy for you to say, you’ve all been lucky ending up with your boyfriends

Sakura took a look around the room all the rookies teams were there, as their teachers. She could also see Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai and his team as well as Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Even Sasuke’s new team mates were there

Sakura: Hey, how comes their here?

Pointing towards where Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo were

Ino: Hmm? Oh, I think Jiraiya said something that it’s a way for us all to get together or something

Sakura: Right... 

*more likely he wants to get more ideas with his pervert book from them*

Ino: Though, if you ask me I think the red haired girl only agreed so she could get her hands on Sasuke

Sakura: Why is he here anyway? I mean, he can’t even stand girls let alone be kept in a room with one

Ino: I think Naruto manage to convince him, you know how he is. He wouldn’t stop bothering Sasuke

Sakura: But seriously how did he do it?

Ino: Oh come-on, does it matter forehead? I mean wouldn’t it be interesting who gets paired up with. Maybe it might be that red haired girl. 

The conversation got interrupted as Naruto shouted as loud as he could for even the world to hear it

Naruto: Ok Teme, it’s your turn

The room went silent as everyone turned their attention towards Sasuke. He just gave them a blank look

Sasuke: Hmp!!!

Kiba: You sure you don’t want to pick from the boys names Sasuke?

Kiba teased at him, Sasuke just glared

Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!

As he picked a name out of the hat, he mentally slapped himself

*why did I agree to this*

Sasuke was angry at himself but the anger soon changed to confusion

Sasuke: WTH?!!!

Naruto: Who is it Teme?

Sasuke: Who the fuck is ‘Billboard Brow’

Naruto snickered whilst Ino was practically waving her hands in the air

Ino: Oh, oh. That’s Sakura. She used to get teased about her wide forehead when we were little

Sakura: WHAT?!!!! INO YOU NAMED ME THAT?!!!

Ino: Yes

Sakura: Ino, how could you?

As Sakura got embarrassed of everyone around them knowing about her being teased about her forehead and of her stupid nickname, but then realisation struck her as she began to turn even redder

Sakura: Wait, so that means...

Naruto: It means that you have to be sharing a room alone with Sasuke Teme

*me and Sa- Sasuke*

Sakura got tensed up thinking about it

Ino: Relax Sakura, it’s not like you HAVE to do anything

As Ino tried to reassure her friend and calm her down

Jiraiya: But then where’s the fun in that?

Ino glared at Jiraiya, he wasn’t exactly helping. Rather encouraging them instead

Tsunade just whacked him on the head being insensitive to her pupil. Though she was rather drunk, she still manages to keep herself under control. And if anyone messed with Sakura they would end up messing with her too

Kakashi: Go on Sakura, I’m sure Sasuke won’t bite

Pointing towards the room where Sasuke was waiting for her. Sakura took a deep breath whilst trying to calm down her Inner and steady her heartbeat. Ino was right. They didn’t have to do anything maybe just sit down and talk or in this case in silence, knowing Sasuke.

Slowly Sakura made her way towards the door. Naruto locked it and turned his attention to everyone else in the room

Naruto: So, should we make it ten or twenty?

Indicating of how long they should be kept in the room for

 

Meanwhile...

Sakura sat herself down on the bed

*wait, what... a bed. How far do they expect it to go*

Sakura shuddered at the thought to maybe what Ino and Kiba (yes KibaIno) did. She notice this this was a neatly clean bed sheet compared to the ones in the room at the corner

*OH GOD*

Sakura turned her attention back towards Sasuke who was looking at her

Sakura: Um... so...

Sasuke: ...

There was an awkward silence between the two, Sakura sighed

Sakura: So, now what?

Sasuke: Hmp!!!

Sakura: Is that all you can say?

Sasuke: What do you want me to say?

Sakura: Why did you agree to this anyway? Since when have you ever been interested in doing something with a girl?

Sasuke: Hmp!!! Try talking to the Dobe about it

Sakura: What did he say to you?

Sasuke: He wouldn’t leave me alone for one second. When we’re sparring, eating ramen, on missions and he even manage to convince Kakashi and some other guys forcing me to go

Sakura: Sounds like you didn’t have a choice then

Sasuke: Hmp!!! What about you?

Sakura: Eh?

Sasuke: Did you agree to this willingly?

Sakura: Um... at first I thought it would be fun, but now... I’m not really sure...

There was another awkward silent between the two. Sasuke decided to break the silence which was unlike him

Sasuke: Why have you been avoiding me?

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: I said, why have you been avoiding me?

To say the least his attitude shocked her, since when did he care. He always told her she was annoying so why would it matter. Why was he bringing it up all of the sudden?

Sakura: I... we’re talking now, aren’t we?

Sasuke: Tch!!! You know what I mean Sakura

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: Are you going to answer?

Sakura: NO!!!

There was more awkward silence between the two

Sasuke: You’ve changed

Sakura: Should I take that as a compliment?

Sakura started to get frustrated and mentally slapped her forehead. She felt stupid to agree to this, but also mad at how Sasuke could just stand there and talk to her as if nothing happened between them. She just got over Sasuke as well. Damn, why did it have to be him?

Sakura: You’re so full or yourself aren’t you? You don’t care about anyone but yourself, I bet you never even done this kind of thing before in your life

Sasuke: Actually I have

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: I had to get information out of them of Itachi’s whereabouts

*great, back to that revenge thing again. Does he care about anything besides revenge*

Sakura: So you actually did something with a WOMAN?!!!

Sasuke: Yes

Sakura: Wow, I would say I’m impressed but since your just using them... you’d do anything to get revenge on your brother wouldn’t you

Sasuke: Hmp, what about you?

Sakura: What about me?

Sasuke: Have you ever did something like this

Sakura: I... uh...

Sakura turned her head away blushing, she never even kissed a guy let alone make out with him. Sasuke only just chuckled

Sasuke: Guess I’ll have to teach you

He took his shirt off showing his sexy abs

Sakura: What are you...?

Sakura fully turned herself around making sure she didn’t look at him

Sasuke: Hmm? What’s the matter?

He couldn’t help but smirk at her reaction

Sakura: I... put your shirt back on

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: Because I said... so?

She turned back around noticing Sasuke wasn’t anywhere to be seen

Sakura: Where did he-

Was all she could say before she suddenly found herself underneath him, he pinned her arms above her head. There wasn’t anywhere she could escape

Sasuke: I’m right here

*damn that speed of his*

Sakura suddenly realised the position they were in. How far was he going to go, she didn’t think anything would happen between her and Sasuke?

Sakura: I-

Sasuke: Shh, don’t talk 

Sakura: But... you...

Sasuke: What’s with the face? Besides I thought this is what we’re supposed to be doing for the game

Sakura: You... you know that this... this is not... what they meant... I mean... we don’t... we don’t have to do anything...

Sakura tried to find her voice but it didn’t help the fact that she had a half-naked Uchiha right above her

Sasuke: What’s the problem with us having some fun? Won’t it be a waste of our turns?

Before she was about to say anything else Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand whilst the other one still had both her arms pinned above her head

Sasuke: I thought I told you... don’t talk

Removing his hand he forcefully kissed her on the lips receiving a slight groan from Sakura. Sasuke bit on her bottom lip forcing her to open her mouth. He added his tongue in dancing with hers and sneaked his hand under her shirt caressing her skin.

Sakura still couldn’t believe what was happening. It was as if she was in a dream but he was forcing her right? Or was this what she wanted, she thought to herself

Sakura moaned as Sasuke’s hand made its way under her bra and grabbed her breast. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and stared at Sakura. He had the famous Uchiha smirk on his face

Sasuke: You like that, don’t you

Sakura turned her head away from him not wanting him to see her blush. Slowly Sasuke let go her arms with his other hand. Finally noticing she was free she tried to move her arms but couldn’t. Looking up she realised they were tied up together by a rope

Sakura: How did you...

Sasuke: Hmp!!! Funny, you’re able to see through genjutsu yet you couldn’t even tell that your arms were being tied up together... now the fun can begin

Before she could say anything Sasuke kissed her forcefully on her lips again. His hot tongue invaded her wet mouth, memorizing every nook and cranny hidden in the enclosed space. Sasuke dominated her mouth with his strong tongue pushing down her throat. Sakura hummed satisfyingly as his saliva mixed with hers. 

*is... is this real*

He drew back his mouth with a trail of saliva linking their mouths together, staring at the panting Kunoichi. He moved down kissing her neck, licking and sucking on it. He bit her neck enough for it to bleed and licked up the blood easing the pain.

Sakura: Mmph...

His hands swarmed all over her body. She moaned as he started sucking on her sweet spot on her chest

Sakura: Ah, Sasuke 

Her hands were still tied up together above her head giving a disadvantage and her legs were pinned down with his. 

*damn it*

With a smirk he slowly started unzipping her shirt and ripped it off

Sakura: Sasuke, don’t you think you’re taking this too far?

She blushed at how he looked at her

Sasuke: We haven’t got far enough yet

Getting rid of her bra he forcefully kissed her on the mouth travelling down to her neck making sure to leave a hickey for everyone to see

He lowered his head to her left breast, his lips latched around her nipple. As his teeth scraped her sensitive skin as he sucked on her breast greedily. He kneaded her other breast softly but tightly satisfying the Kunoichi 

He could hear Sakura’s escaped moans making him grunt

Sasuke: Don’t try to hide your moans Sakura

He travelled to her other breast. He reached her nipple and licked it teasingly, before he crushed his mouth on it, licking and sucking on it. Every now and then he softly bit on it, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

*how’s he doing this to me*

He left her breasts licking down her stomach. Leaving a cool wet trail behind, she squirmed as Sasuke’s tongue swirled around into her bellybutton going her further down.

Sitting up he started unzipping his pants and flung it on the floor leaving him only in boxers. Making Sakura growing even redder than she already was

Sasuke: I wonder how red you’ll be when both of us are undressed Sa-Ku-Ra

He was enjoying of how much squirming she tried to do to get rid of the ropes

Sasuke: You won’t be escaping that easy, now...

He unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt pulling it down with it ease and tossed it on the floor joining the rest of their clothes

Sakura started blushing even more, he was in his boxers whilst she was in her panties.

Sakura moaned as he touched her most sensitive part, gently rubbing it.

Sakura: Sa-su… Ah!

Sakura tried to keep her mouth closed wondering if anyone could hear what was going on

Without realising, he had got rid of her panties with one yank. Spreading her legs wide without warning he firmly gripped Sakura hips as his tongue worked its way and darted in and out of her wet pussy. Making Sakura scream his name, her hands were moving as she tried to get rid of the rope that tied them together. Though it didn’t help with the fact they were chakra proof making her feel weaker.

Sasuke dove in his tongue into her faster and harder going deeper, drinking up her fluids that trickling out of her as her eyes were shut tight from the pleasure

Sasuke withdrew his tongue licking back up her stomach and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Sakura shyly returned the kiss and was panting heavily when they broke apart. Sasuke chuckled

Sasuke: Are you having fun Sakura?

He jabbed in two fingers into her pussy plunging in and out of her

Sakura: Uhhhh- Uhhhhh, S- saaasuke...

He added two more fingers he plunged in faster and harder, making Sakura scream. Sasuke retrieved his fingers and licking them clean.

Sasuke: Hope you’re ready for the next stage

He smirked looking at the panting and sweating Kunoichi beneath him ready to take her there and then. But before things could go any further there was a knock on the door 

*damn it*

Naruto: You two can come out now, unless you’re busy

He could hear Naruto chuckling outside as he unlocked the door waiting for them outside to come out

Sasuke: Tch!!!

Sasuke untied Sakura lowering down speaking huskily into her ear

Sasuke: We’ll continue this at my house after this whole damn game is finished

With that he got dressed and left the room leaving a complete flustered and panting Sakura behind on the bed

As Sakura finally left the room everyone staring at her

Jiraiya: So did you guys have fun? 

Sakura glanced to her right and she could swore she saw Sasuke smirk

Kiba: What are you smirking at Uchiha? 

Sasuke: Hmp!!!

As Sasuke turned into his blank face

Kakashi: You still haven't answered our question

Sasuke: Ask Sakura

Everyone turned their attention back to Sakura, noticing how messed up her hair and the small marks on her neck

Sasuke: She had all the fun

Naruto: EWWWW!!!! Too much information, now are we going to finish this game or not? I WANT RAMEN!!!


End file.
